


Ready, Aim, Firewall!

by TheIkranRider



Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, F/M, James Bond References, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: After a failed attempt by the young Guardian, the heroes came up with an idea of creating a Firewall. A strategy that may seize victory and also ignite a few hot tempers from Akari's Fire-Type Pokémon. This was roughly inspired by the James Bond-esque episode, Firewall, one of my all-time favorites.
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix, Enzo Matrix/Megabyte
Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873741





	Ready, Aim, Firewall!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot, nor Pokémon. They belong to Mainframe and Game Freak and 4Kids respectively.**

**A/N: This has been a while... Here's another installment of the crossover series. This one centers around Enzo's attempt to contain the viruses in order to win the War and have the chance to search for Bob, and become a full-fledged Guardian. It's the 007-esque episode known as Firewall, which the title song was done well by Hex's voice actress.**

**And because it's based off of Firewall, expect some Fire-Type Pokémon as well. Let's begin.**

The whole strategy thing on finally overthrowing those irritating viruses started out from a Christmas Game; everywhere the Sprites looked, there were decorated trees on a huge, steep slope going down a snowy mountain. The air was crisp and off to the side of a dune, Enzo and AndrAIa were disguised as snowmen, awaiting to make the proper move on a User who happened to be a Santa Claus skiing. He had a huge sack in tow, and Akari wholeheartedly wished it was the Grinch instead.

At first, she felt doubtful; as to how in the Net that Santa was supposed to be destroyed in order to avoid nullification. Being that she had little to no choice at all, she released her Dewgong, named Dugong, a Water-Ice Type that looked like a mature seal lion. She also summoned one of her Legendary Birds, Articuno, which was an Ice-Flying Type that appeared to be a chilling equivalence to a phoenix, its wings glistening with frost particles. Akari was riding the latter Pokémon, overlooking the wintery scene below.

The two children were on the chase with pairs of their own skis. Akari figured since she didn't have good balance, she might as well rely on Articuno for transport. It kept on using its lethal Ice Beams to slow Kris Kringle down, and Enzo just whistled and threw a snowball to his face. Dugong was following the trail.

"Go right and cut him off, AndrAIa!" The young Guardian ordered.

She did and the path made her leap over an arch that had three stockings hanging from the ledge. The User was startled as she saw her. The guys needed to hurry as they neared a massive drop.

The Game Sprite made a few knots ahead of the enemy and she just stopped and made her body deflate itself. It was nothing more than a melting snowwoman. Santa simply used the obstacle to his advantage as he jumped into the air. He lost his skis and opened a hot-air balloon, carrying the gifts toward a cottage underneath; it was nearly difficult to see amongst the blowing snow and the tiny size.

"Ho ho ho!" he taunted. He figured there was no way the gang could stop him now.

Meanwhile, Dugong made the same tactic using the fallen snowwoman, and its horn was turning and sounding like a drill. It was aiming straight toward the balloon, but it was out of reach and the Sea Lion Pokémon began to fall.

"Goooonnng!"

Fortunately, it was saved by Articuno as it grabbed it by its talons.

"Nice work, Articuno. Now, use Razor Wind!" their Trainer commanded.

The Bird flapped its wings a few times and the air around it became sharper and more frigid. The current was blowing against the balloon, slowing its journey to the sleepy house. It made the hold on Santa jiggle and almost drop from the harness.

"Ho ho ho this!" From beside a hill, Enzo used a catapult from the Christmas tree and let go a massive icicle.

Thanks to Articuno's attack, the stalled Santa was an easy target. The balloon popped and Father Christmas fell to his demise as he cried, "Ho ho ho..!"

"Game Over." The System announced. The Sprites returned to their normal form, and Articuno landed. Dugong was free, and Akari jumped down as the two high-fived each other.

"Alphanumeric!"

"That Game was fun, Enzo." his partner said with glee.

"You said it." the Trainer added.

"Heh heh. Yeah, what a stupid-looking User. He didn't stand a chance." He imitated the stance, "'Ho ho ho.' What sort of a catchphrase is that?"

 _Clearly, they don't know the true meaning of Christmas..._ Akari rolled her eyes. She could understand from where AmdrAIa came from, but Enzo, too?

She giggled, "C'mon, let's tell Dot and Mouse."

But Enzo halted the crew. "Wait. Where are the recovery teams? We should've been picked up by now," he worried.

"They have been...delayed." Suddenly, Megabyte came out of nowhere and demonstrated a swarm of his ABC cruisers hovering over them.

AndrAIa immediately got into a fighting stance in front of her boyfriend, as did Akari and her Pokémon. Dugong's horn was drilling again, and Articuno's wings glistened once more.

The big bad snickered, "Nothing but a pathetic boy. I have a message for your sister."

Akari gasped. "This is serious."

The young hero countered, "I am a Guardian! I am not your Messenger!"

Megabyte just senselessly grabbed and lifted him by the throat, "You are what you've always been. A mere degraded boy to not provoke me any further. It is my will alone to survive this encounter. You will advise to remember that!" The virus shook him before he dropped him to the ground.

Dugong and Articuno went on the assault without their Trainer's permission. They charged in without a second thought, then Megabyte extracted his long, golden claws. He swiped at them like flies, leaving a few deep abrasions onto them.

Akari ran toward the duo, examined their bodies, thanking the User they weren't infected, and returned them into their Poké Balls. She and AndrAIa looked frightened as Megabyte went over to their so-called savior.

"Now listen carefully. Boy."

* * *

Back inside the War Room, AndrAIa covered everything, while Enzo on the other hand was just sulking in a wheeled chair.

"And he said he'll let us stay here behind the Principal Office's shield, but the citizens of Mainframe will be helpless." she recapped the message Megabyte ordered Enzo to deliver. Unfortunately, he just wasn't in the mood, so she took up the slack. "He said we'll be hiding while others suffered, and he'll make sure they will suffer a lot."

"Thanks, AndrAIa." Dot said. She walked over to her heroic brother. "What do you think we should do, Guardian?"

"Don't humor me! I'm not a Guardian; I'm just a little Sprite, a delivery boy. Megabyte's messenger." he responded in a depressed tone.

"Enzo, Megabyte could've deleted us but he didn't. This is worse. Now I understand what propa-proepa...Propaganda is." AndrAIa encouraged, "You can't give up, you must fight!"

"But, we can't win! Look!"

There were a few large VidWindows showing a bunch of Megabyte's viral forces soaring around the building, while he, Hack, and Slash stood proudly on a high ledge overlooking the city. They eventually shut down and Phong and the others sulked in defeat.

"Then, he's won." Mouse said. "Megabyte has beaten the defender of this System with words. I'm only glad Bob hasn't seen this."

Enzo perked up at the sound of his idol, "Bob. Bob wouldn't hide while Megabyte took over. A Guardian would find a way to stop him. A way to lock him up. Megabreath should be the prisoner, not us."

"Cage the tiger, and may he walk freely." Phong philosophized.

"Meaning?" Akari said annoyed.

"A Firewall. Or at least a program to start an inverted Firewall." the hacker beamed.

"Exactly." The wise one said. "Enzo thought of it. And I must say he made a brilliant plan this time."

"It is?" Enzo immediately boosted up his confidence. "I mean, it is! Thanks, Phong."

"Akari?" Her mentor, Mewtwo, boomed from a corner. She followed him to it and Dugong and Articuno were resting on two separate cots. Their wounds were being sealed by bandages from her improvising Pokémon Nidoqueen; her Parasect, Shroomy; and himself since he knew Recover. Although, the massive team could only do so much since supplies were low from the devastated Stadium.

"We can't stand another beating like we did today."

"Yeah. I was hoping that Articuno and Dugong would have a chance since she is a Legendary, and he is one of your clones."

Mewtwo sighed, "Articuno is still a chick, and we're doing whatever we can against Megabyte; if it was another Pokémon that's one thing, but we're not in Kanto or Johto anymore.

"Anyway, I overheard Enzo's so-called plan to contain the viruses with a Firewall. I only wished we could use brute force, but because of the System's condition and the shortage of sundries, I guess we're stuck."

"Hold on. That WASN"T Enzo's idea?"

"Phong only said it to boost his confidence. I can always read the truth with my telepathy; I am a Psychic Pokémon, after all."

"So...what're we going to do?"

"I was thinking we should use our Fire-Type Pokémon to assist in installing the Firewall. I believe the stronger ones should start the ignition."

Akari paused for a few nanoseconds. "What is a Firewall, exactly?"

* * *

Dot, Mouse, and Phong exited an elevator. The underbelly of the Principal Office consisted of a lot of Tech Binomes, even a set of crash dummies. Mouse's aircraft was stationed in a distant corner. The engineers were testing some laser proof vests, ejection seats, and even exploding toilets. There were even a small handful of Electric Pokémon that participated.

Just then, the trio met a Binome that was dressed in formal clothing, complete with a tie and tiny tux that fitted his skinny, squarely midsection. "Mouse. There you are, Phong." he greeted.

The sage said, "This is Hue. Hue Branch. He is one of our Tech Binomes. He's been working on the Firewall problem."

"It's really quite simple, let me explain."

They marched over to a black VidWindow. And Hue broke down everything.

"We've come up with this. We call it a Sender." There was a rectangular object on the screen, and two more appeared. The trinity was forming a triangular formation. Hue stated that it redirected energy from one source to another, in this case the energy from the Principal Office and surround the Giedi Prime Sector. The poles formed a Firewall that would encase the viruses in a thermal prison. He hoped that it could work since they were running on the building's limited supply; the barrier was used by Mainframe's Core, but it could only do a lot to fend off the place against Meagbyte's brutality.

Unfortunately, there was a Game Cube coming down at that exact same location.

"Enzo!" Dot worried for his welfare.

"He'll head for the Game." Mouse replied, but Hue was more cynical.

"Dot, Mouse. Please pay attention!"

As expected, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Akari went to it. While the two Sprites went on their Zip Boards, Akari rode a large bird made up of a bright yellow body, a red beak and talons, and flames at the tip of its wings and crest. Mewtwo advised her to bring some of the infantry with her, while the stronger Pokémon stayed at the base. He also offered her to have the Legendary Fire-Flying Type, Moltres, to ease their odds.

The squad emerged into a kid's bedroom. Toys were scattered everywhere, and they were trapped inside. There were a few Micro Machines driving around, but by comparison, the group was extremely small, like the size of action figures.

"Glitch, Game stats." Enzo's defective Key Tool downloaded the information and he read it off, "We're in the final level of a racing Game. The User only has to escape this room to win."

"That doesn't seem to difficult. What is there to stop the User?" AndrAIa pondered.

There was an enormous snake hissing at them and baring its fangs from behind. Although, it was a plastic serpent with an elaborate design on the portions of its back, much like the old toys a child would play with during the early 90s. They dodged out of the way then it scampered; to Akari, it reminded her of those things she had when she was five.

"Enzo, are you alright?" the Game Sprite asked in concern while she went to his side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." He dusted himself off. "All I need to do is to get my confidence back."

"There he is! Down with Enzo!" A Binome was leading a group of other low-lifeforms, including a baby, a nurse, a skinny clown, two big Smileys, and ones that looked like a purple bipedal 5 and a dull grey bipedal 9 with teeth. They realized the bot in the lead was none other than Megabyte's crony, Cyrus, holding up a paper cutout with the Guardian being covered by a No sign.

"Oh great. This is just what I need." he whined.

"It is I have said, the Guardian is a mere boy. This small fry is no defender of the System! He's still well behind his years!" The binary bullies roared.

The baby threw a little squeaky toy toward Enzo's forehead. He looked down and it was a teddy bear replica of Bob. He figured this was all a joke.

"Everyone's a critic."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dot on a Zip Board was looking over the engineers. There were a few Pokémon running around, including an Arcanine and a Houndoom. They were actually loading up Mouse's aircraft with weaponry and ammo, including the senders. Finally, she went to her partner. "Hue and the Tech Boys are almost finished. How're you doing?"

Mouse chimed. "Piece of cake. Don't worry, we'll get Enzo, AndrAIa and Akari back safe and sound."

"You be careful, Mouse. If the viral forces spot you, they'll blow you out of the sky." the warned.

"But they won't spot me, sugar. Not before it's too late." she spoke proudly.

* * *

The protestors were unusually silent. One of the female Smileys broke the quietude. "A riot is an ugly thing, but MY that's a big dog."

Lo and behold there was- "Frisket!" Enzo raced over to his companion. "Now that should even things up a little." he said with a smile.

But the reunion was interrupted by a running motor. There was a pink Cadillac with a matching umbrella that had a woman driver completely covered in a pink attire. She also donned on some goggles, and she had on heavy lipstick and eye shadow. As she zoomed toward the group, the primitive Binomes screamed and scattered throughout the massive room, and one in particular was sneaking away.

 _So much for the cavalry_ , Akari mused. She never liked the poorly-developed programs anyway.

AndrAIa stopped him in his tracks. "Cyrus! We know you work for Megabyte."

Enzo countered, "Yeah! That's right, and you're turning everyone in the city against me!"

The treacherous trickster replied in a coy manner, "Just following Megabyte's orders. It's a living."

"Which is why we're going to keep a close eye on you, you backstabbing Binome!" Akari poked his chest hard. "I've seen the things you did to Dot and Bob when you were compromising the Mainframers' freedoms. Luckily, my Farfetch'd caught you in your vile act, and I got a few firebrands that can burn you into a crisp faster than you can say 'Firewall!' You got to deal with us!"

The dog growled in his face. This made Cyrus quiver with fear.

"Look, if we don't work together, the User will win and we'll all be nullified!" the junior pointed out.

"Let's do it, Guardian!" AndrAIa said.

"Yeah!" Akari cheered.

Both Sprites transformed, "Reboot!"

AndrAIa looked like a hardcore chic with just as much heavy makeup as the User. Her hair turned bleach blond and was tied into a bun, and she was wearing a leather jacket with hanging chains and spiked boots. She also was riding on an enormous motorcycle.

"What is it with you in motorbikes?" Enzo wondered. Akari thought of the same thing.

"You look fantastic, Enzo." the former commented on his uniform. He was wearing a spiffy tux and dinner jacket and his shiny hair was combed back.

"That's Matrix, Guardian Matrix. You know, I feel better." He fixed his eyes upon Cyrus. "Why haven't you rebooted?!"

"Well-I-I don't know how! I've never done it before." he said nervously.

"Just double-click on your icon and say the magic word."

"Oh, ok, eh...Beetroot. Oh, sorry, uh...Reboot." He wound up in a Dick Dastardly car, and he also had an unexpected passenger. "Oh no..!" Firsket rode shotgun, but he looked a little more like a wooden horse. He growled but giggled instead at his ridiculous appearance which symbolized a cheesy train engineer.

The Game was on, but outside, Mouse was exiting the Principal Office's shield. She flew into a shaft in the wall underneath, and Mewtwo soared beside her in a cyan shade. The battleship opened its wings as it sailed over Baudway. Mouse just sat back and enjoyed the ride toward the Giedi Prime Sector.

The room was just bustling with activity. Racecars were all over the place, including the User's, as well as AndrAIa's motorbike, and Enzo's goldenrod vehicle. There were various obstacles to overcome such as a jumping tennis shoe, and an active beach ball that kept bouncing around. Charmander, Blaze, managed to pop it with its Slash move. And because of its slowness, Magcargo, aka Torch Slug, pretty much functioned as a molten roadblock, destroying any bypasser that accidentally touched it.

Darts began to fall and an empty skateboard also joined the fray. There were some opposing racers, and also a line of police cars. In addition was one of the biggest threats ever, a ginormous live fossilized T-Rex which AndrAIa used its tail and back as a ramp. She leapt over the traffic and pursued the Herbie.

"Yeah, AndrAIa. Go get that User." Enzo encouraged. Although she should stay alert despite the thick smoke hanging around. Magmar, Spitfire, was doing its best to blind the User's vision so she wouldn't bail from the bedroom.

Blaze, Vulpix, Ninetales, and Typhlosion, Scorchersonic, breathed out some flames, which could be a disaster. "Hey, be reasonable!" Akari called to her teammates. "We can't burn the room down! Otherwise we could lose automatically. There are many combustibles here!"

Enzo actually agreed with the strategy that everyone had to hold back their special attacks.

The dino wrecked Cyrus' cruiser with its snout, toppling it over. It tore up one of its tires as it stood on it, trapping the hapless Binome beneath it. He was about to be linner. "Please, help me..!" he cried.

* * *

"Ah, excellent. Excellent! We get so few chances to test our inventions under real field conditions," Hue approached Dot and Phong in the War Room.

"Wait, what do you mean tests?" she retorted.

"Now that you mention it, this is just a theory; if our calculations are right, they should work."

"If? Should?!" Phong wasn't a happy camper. "If this does not work, the shields will be disabled and the city would be defenseless."

"Ah, I see your point, Phong. Oh well. Let's hope this works." the head engineer said in indifference.

"For all our sakes." Dot looked over at the VidWindow that had the Game in a dark fuchsia color. It was far from lifting off, but no doubt that Enzo and his allies are putting the System on the line.

* * *

"Here! I'm here!" Enzo kept waving his hands, trying to distract the carnivore. "Come and get me!" It picked up at the challenge, hopped off the wreckage, and just as he was about to be mauled by its hollow mouth, Frisket bit it by the tail.

"Good boy, Frisket. Hold him." He then pulled out Cyrus. No doubt he was utterly surprised.

"You do this sort of thing by choice?"

"I can't go against my code."

He gasped, "Look!"

An active portable red lamp was on full power. It jumped then caught and trapped AndrAIa underneath it. "Oh no!" Enzo observed that the lady's Cadillac has somehow evolved into an aerial vehicle. "The User's in a jet, she's trying to escape through that open window."

"I should've noticed. There wasn't a breeze. No wonder Spifire's Smokescreen wasn't effective." She saw the Pokémon blow its guts out as hard as it could, but it was too exhausted to continue. She snapped a finger in her epiphany, "But, I got just the thing. Moltres, I choose you!"

The Flame Pokémon emerged with a screech as it flapped its magnificent wings; out of all the Legendary Birds Akari barely managed to catch, this one alone was her favorite.

"Moltres, I need you to stand by on the window ledge over there, and power up for your best move, the Sky Attack."

"But, wouldn't that burn the bedroom to the ground? Look at this creature!" Enzo was very anxious.

"No worries. Even though Moltres is made of fire, the Sky Attack is a Flying-Type move, as well as one of the most powerful ones I might add." she winked.

"Ok, we got to stop her. Frisket!" Unfortunately, the dog just scared the dinosaur and kept on following it with Flareon. Obviously, this wasn't the right time to act like a real dog chasing after bones. "Oh...Frisket." Enzo sighed.

The fully-evolved Volcano Pokémon made the skeleton screech to a halt.

"Let's see if you can handle someone your own size." Akari boasted.

Scorchersonic used its claws to draw back the Tyranosaurus. It swiped its thick material, but thankfully Typhlosion curled up, raising its defense. It leered and then used Double-Edge as a counter, plus its claws.

During the disarray, Vulpix landed on a stack of books and aimed toward the cowardly carnivore. With just an exhale, it obliterated the thin structure into a pile of ash, bones and all.

Enzo instantly changed his composure onto Cyrus. "I can't do this alone, I need your help."

"Ahhh, you need my help? You'll trust me after all that I've done to you?"

"Like I said, I guess I can't go against my programming."

Akari took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Moltres needs some time to build its energy for its next move. I guess it's up to you two... For the moment!" she gave the traitor an angry stare, showing that she and her team meant business.

Fearing for his life, he asked, "What do you want me to do, Guardian?"

The trio climbed back inside Enzo's car and drove away with Cyrus controlling it. "Faster! Get me under the wing!" he commanded.

Cyrus accelerated as he put the pedal to the metal and shifted the stick. It was barely enough distance for Enzo to touch the wings with only his fingertips. However, the jet wasn't that easy to sabotage.

"The boosters have ignited!" Akari said. "Hurry, Moltres!"

The plane went further and further away inch by inch, until Cyrus ejected Enzo using the stick with an 8-Ball attached to it. He made it onto the right wing, barely losing his balance.

"Yes!" Akari declared with a fist. "Alright, Moltres, it's up to you."

He then went into his holster and pulled out a pistol. But instead, it was that mocking Guardian teddy again.

"Oh no, where's my gun?! You're no help." Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed the ends of the retractable wings. "Or, are you?"

Unlucky for him, the User glanced outside the cockpit and noticed the intruder. She then lifted off and Enzo fell and slid along the wing. His feet was saved by the ends, and he inserted the teddy in the ascending and descending flaps. The noise the teddy made was disregarded by the User. All she did was turn the aircraft, and did an aileron roll, tossing Enzo off.

"Whoa! I suppose this is where I say, 'Ho ho ho!'"

A lonely Indian figurine was on a cupboard during a hunt for something and observed, though never cared, for the falling Sprite. He actually saw a creature consisting of blond-to-white fur and nine flowing tails. Out of curiosity, he grabbed one and Ninetales turned and hissed. Its eyes gleamed and the figurine aged rapidly. The material decayed and was no more.

Next to the incident, Ninetales observed a bright canary gyrochopper piloted by Cyrus catch Enzo on top of its fuselage.

"I thought picking you up would make a change for me after I've put you down."

Moltres was standing on the window ledge, denying the User's escape. Its body was in a neon red. Its keen eyesight followed the jet until it fixed onto it.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Akari called.

The phoenix-like Pokémon leapt and headed toward the User like a honing missile. In a few nanoseconds, the Sky Attack made contact and the plane was completely covered in flames!

"Heyelp! Heyelp!" she cried. Her vehicle exploded as it crashed toward the back wall were it met the floor. The Game was over with the heroes as the victors.

"Didn't I tell ya Moltres is the best?" Akari stated with pride. "Rule of thumb, never underestimate a Legendary!"

Enzo and Cyrus leapt and done a high-five. Every one of the scared Binomes emerged and cheered for their new hero. "Yay, Cyrus!"

AndrAIa couldn't be more grateful. "You saved our Guardian and helped us defeat the User. You're a true hero, thank you." She kissed him on the head.

"A hero? Me?" The bot smiled, full of ecstasy.

But the applause didn't last long as soon as they saw Megabyte towering next to them. The Binomes backed off.

It was no wonder the virus was on the warpath. "Cyrus! Hack, Slash, take this traitor away. I'll deal with him later."

"Leave him alone, you overgrown bully." Enzo covered for him.

Frisket jumped into action. This startled the pair.

"Uh oh. Good doggy."

"Nice boy."

"Yeah, good puppy."

The Fire-Types went on the defensive as well.

Megabyte just sneered. "Call off your dog, boy. Now that I control Hexadecimal's power, nothing can stand against me."

Everyone saw her in a stasis chamber behind him. Her mask had a large crack in it.

"You did that? To your own sister?" Enzo couldn't bare to see the foul treatment, neither did Akari and AndrAIa.

"Yes." he laughed. "It's rather good, isn't it?"

"You're sick, Megabyte. I won't rest until I stop you."

"I thought you might say that, old friend. It ends now." He elongated his metallic claws. This time, the Trainer's allies were ready to pounce on that tin can.

Just then, Mouse's jet and Mewtwo soared into the Sector and dropped three of the senders.

"What?!" Megabyte figured this was all a trap. His fears were about to be justified.

Then, Glitch picked up a signal from Dot in the War Room. "Senders in place, Firewall ready. Awaiting your command, Guardian."

Enzo wasn't sure since he never executed a Firewall before. "Glitch, um...Firewall!"

The Key Tool had just enough operating power to activate the senders. A couple of them were even covering the Silicon Tor as they began to erupt like fireworks. The ignition spread fast as it raced down the sides, heading straight toward the last sender in front of the Principal Office.

"Back! Everyone, get back!" Enzo's order disrupted the amazing spectacle.

Hack and Slash simply reached in and pulled Cyrus away into the prison as soon as it was covering them. Finally, the roof was the last to be covered, and Hex just kept on cackling at it.

"Oh-ho-ho, isn't this rich. Aren't we a pair. Now it is the jailer who is jailed."

Megabyte clutched his fist and prepared for lethal vengeance.

Outside the Binomes cheered for their new Guardian. Everyone respected him as they kept calling, "Guardian! Guardian!" and raising him. It was official that even though he was a little Sprite, he was undoubtedly Mainframe's only hope. His virtue was proven at last and AndrAIa, Akari, and her firebrands shared the brief celebration.

**A/N: Alright, the viruses have been imprisoned. And if Bob were there, then he'd be extremely proud of the young protector, as well as see the other two Legendary Birds, not just Zapdos. At least he and Akari finally have the chance to navigate the Net safely. Let's hope the day would come.**

**While Mewtwo's clones shouldn't be nicknamed, I made an exception; I've decided to name Dewgong with the correct spelling, Dugong. It just looked better that way. And my Parasect was named Shroomy, a name I came up with since I started playing Pokémon Leaf Green. The rest of them were just made up, except Torch Slug since it was an enemy in the Zelda series and was appropriate for Magcargo.**

**Also, you noticed that not all Fire-Type Pokémon were present here. Some I had already used such as Ponyta (Firebrand) and Rapidash, Growlithe and Arcanine, Charizard, Houndour and Houndoom. Just to keep the ideas fresh, I always use different Pokémon; others were just sheer cameos.**

**So, the Firewall's been executed. Would Enzo finally be an official Guardian and find Bob alive? Or would the viruses break free? Find out next time.**


End file.
